


Comfy Pearl and Anon's date in the mall

by Chromite



Series: Stories of Comfy Pearl [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Shopping, Walking, anything more would be spoilers, date, mall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Comfy Pearl and Anon at the end of a shopping spree.





	Comfy Pearl and Anon's date in the mall

>It was five in the afternoon. Anon had gotten off of work an hour prior and met up with Comfy Pearl, his girlfriend. The pair had been seeing each other for seven months now, having shared several dates already, dinners, dances, movies, walks in the park. Every new experiance brought wonder to Comfy Pearl's eyes, made her glad she had came to Earth. Seeing the wonder in her eyes brought Anon great joy, and made him love her more.  
>The date the pair was sharing today was a trip to a mall. Anon had been intending to take her there a few moths prior, but renevations to the mall had forced it to close down, delaying his plans. That all changed today, the pair was enjoying a mini shopping trip, bags hanging around Anon's and Comfy Pearl's arms. Comfy Pearl had selected a few new outfits to purchase, while Anon had found himself some games he intended to introduce his girlfriend to.   
>The pair continued walking through the mall, holding hands and smiling at each other, sharing a light conversation. They were almost finished seeing the stores the mall had to offer.  
>"So what do you think of all the different stores Pearl?"  
>"They're wonderful! I didn't know you could find so many shops in one building!"  
>Anon planted a kiss upon her cheek. "Sounds like you've had fun today. We'll have to come back sometime."  
>Comfy Pearl smiled towards anon. "I did have fun! Any day I spend with you is a good one. I'd love to come ba- wait......what's that over there?" her face fell and twisted into confusion as she pointed towards the shop towards the right of Anon. The shop had a large diamond on its sign, framed with smaller circular shapes around the sign. Sparking stones rested within bands of shiny metal or upon shiny chains. But the thing that stood out the most was the display in the middle. She covered her mouth with both hands, her eyes widened with fear, and her body began to shake as she saw it. The display read "NEW PEARL NECKLACES, AVAILABLE IN SEVEN DIFFERENT COLORS!" Strands of pearls sat on display upon the necks of the headless busts.   
>Anon went pale as he saw what his girlfriend was looking at. "Oh crap! Pearl, honey, calm down, they aren't-"  
>"I'VE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!!" Comfy Pearl screamed out as she ran away from the jewelry store, people moving frantically out of her path of retreat as she ran into one of the clothing stores they hadn't been in.   
>Anon cursed as he hurried frantically after his girlfriend into the store. He glanced around the entrance for a moment, looking for some sign of where she had ran. He caught sight of some clothes swaying on the rack towards the right, with nobody nearby that could have moved them. He hurried towards them, following the path of swaying clothing left behind, catching some strange looks from the women still browsing.  
>The path of swaying clothes stopped at a line of dressing rooms. Anon could hear sobs coming from within the one at the very back, he could see the red shoes Comfy Pearl had worn through the space at the bottom of the door.   
>Anon walked slowly towards the room his girlfriend had locked herself into. "Pearl? Please open the door, it's me."  
>The sobbing on the other side of the door stopped. "A-anon? Why? Why do humans k-kill Pearls to make.....whatever those were? It's so h-horrible! Don't they KNOW how bad Pearls have had it on Homeworld? How could they?!"  
>Anon took a deep breath. "Pearl my sweetheart, humans aren't killing gems to make what you saw, I promise."  
>"H-how do you know for sure they aren't?"  
>"What you saw was called jewelry. It's existed for quite a long time, before humans ever had contact with Homeworld and Gems as an intelligent species. Humans use naturally occurring stones found within the planet to make what you saw. There's no loss of life, I promise."  
>Silence fell between the pair before Anon heard a clicking sound followed by the dressing room door swinging open slightly. He cautiousley entered the room to find Comfy Pearl, still shaking. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.  
>"I promise Pearl, I'll never let anything bad happen to you."  
>Tears ran down Comfy Pearl's face. "I-I'm sorry, I f-freaked out."  
>"It's okay to be afraid sweetheart. If it makes you feel better, I promise we never have to pass by a jewelry store that close again."   
>Comfy Pearl smiled in Anon's arms. "Th-thank you Anon. S-sorry again a-about ruining the end of our date."  
>"It's okay, we all have fears." Anon let out a chuckle. "Actually, I'm glad I found out how you feel about jewelry like this. Can you imagine how bad it would have been if I brought you some jewelry as a surprise? I'd never forgive myself if I caused you to freak out."  
>Comfy Pearl pulled away from Anon and looked at him with wide eyes. "Were you planning on giving me......something like that?"  
>"Not a pearl necklace, but typically human men will give jewelry to the women they love. It's meant to be a gesture of love. There's other ways I can show you I care, like this." Anon leaned in close and planted a kiss on Comfy Pearl's lips. Her eyes widened a bit before she relaxed and let herself get lost in the moment.  
>The pair's lips parted a moment later. Comfy Pearl smiled widely "Have I told you I like that way of showing affection? I really do. I love you Anon."  
>"I love you too Pearl."  
>The pair left the dressing room area and exited the mall.The pair shared another kiss before they parted ways. Anon sat down in his car and sighed, opening the glove box to reveal a small black box. He opened the box to reveal a diamond ring. "I need to find something plain for her, something with no gems on it. Proposing with this could have been a disaster. Maybe someone up there is watching out for me after all." Anon closed the box and smiled before tucking it back into the glove box. It would likely take a while to get a ring custom made without any jewels at all, but it would be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder if other gems would react poorly to jewelry as well. I don't think we see much jewelry at all in the show, if any.


End file.
